Shooting
by Alice Parker
Summary: Pip and Seras are alone in the shooting practice hall


Пип сложил оружие в шкафчик зала для тренировок по стрельбе и посмотрел, сколько коробков патронов осталось. Вики, вымотанная тренировками и учениями, плелась, позёвывая и таща свой огромный Харконен. Не то, чтобы он был для нее тяжелым, он просто большой и неудобный.

Пип взял последний оставшийся пистолет и прицелился в центр мишени.

Буух!

Виктория проплелась мимо него, склонив голову набок, лениво протянула:

- Капитан, да вам вообще не надо упражняться. Вы идеально стреляете. Оставьте вы оружие на сегодня.

Бернадотт стоял ровно, немного прищурившись, зажав пистолет в вытянутых руках.

Буух!

Серас вздохнула обреченно.

- Капитан, да говорю же.. вот! видите! в яблочко. Хватит уже. Лучше уже и быть не может.

Пип зыркнул на неё, на её коротенькую юбку. Когда он смотрел на неё, ему всегда очень хотелось _расслабиться_...

- Я должен постоянно тренироваться, иначе стану хуже стрелять..- заговорил Пип, но думал о том, как бы расслабиться. Вики только пробубнила себе под нос:

- Господи, все мужчины одинаково упрямы.., - Виктория поставила Харконен в специальный длинный шкаф, подтолкнув его ногой, чтобы влез. Гуси один за другим постепенно выходили из помещения расходиться отдыхать по комнатам. - Бесполезно вообще его уговаривать..

Буух!

Бернадотт откинул косу за спину, вытащил обойму и принялся ставить туда новые патроны. Он какое-то время стоял молча, опустив голову и возясь с оружием.

- Ничего ты не понимаешь, девчушка. Вот иногда это здорово расслабляет..

Он стоял к ней спиной и чувствовал её. Чувствовал, что она совсем рядом. Пип ставил патрон за патроном и думал о ней.

Оставив Харконен, Вики примостила свой задок на высокий ящик у стены, расположившись позади Пипа. Она усмехнулась.

- Здорово расслабиться, говорите? Ну и странные у вас способы расслабления.. Вот я понимаю - принять горячую душистую ванну, - мечтательно начала Виктория. - Или сходить на массаж, или в бассейн окунуться..

- Ну.. - Пип представил себе ванную, бассейн и массаж.., - Если бы здесь такое делали, я бы каждый день расслаблялся.., – улыбнулся он и напрягся от мысли.

Бууух!

Пуля, естественно, не попала в цель.

Виктория бесстыдно рассматривала его фигуру сзади. Она просто не могла оторвать глаз. Она прекрасно понимала, что, если он сейчас обернется, то поймает ее на этом занятии.

- Но, если, кисуля, ТЫ мне сделаешь массаж, я совсем даже не буду против.., - сказал Пип, оглянувшись. Он ухмыльнулся.

Пипу правда хотелось, чтобы Серас Виктория сделала ему массаж.

От "кисули" у бедной девочки приоткрылся ротик. Она долго молчала, не в состоянии вымолвить ни слова. Она не знала, как на такое реагировать. И ее это ужасно смущало. Капитан называл ее кисулей.. капитан называл ее кисулей..

Немного придя в себя, она сделала вид, что ничего не произошло.

- Вы слишком много просите, капитан. К тому же я не специалист в этих делах, – покраснела Серас.

- Хм, да я и не прошу, я сказал, что я был бы не против, - уточнил Пип и снова посмотрел на Викторию своим диким зорким глазом наёмника.

Вики отвела глаза в сторону, чтобы не встретиться с таким его взглядом.

- Ну, так вот, если вы не против, то отличный массаж делают в Холлидэй Лонже в городе. Наши девочки очень хвалят. Там даже тайский есть.

Бууух!

- Я там был.

Сказал Пип с какой-то даже досадой, что массаж ему делала не Вики.

Он качнул головой влево вправо, разминая шею.

- O, вот как?! - она подумала о том, какие же наверное счастливицы те девушки, которые делали Пипу массаж.

- Конечно, девчушка. Тааак расслабляет..Уж на славу сделали массаж..

Бууух!

Вики начала всерьез беситься и ревновать. «Какие-то там девицы его трогали! Да кто они вообще такие! Они его расслабляли. Да как так!» - она спрыгнула с ящика, на котором сидела.

- Что ж, рада, что вам понравилось, Мсье Бернадотт!!! Если вы побывали там, то лучше вам места не найти, - язвительно процедила вампирша сквозь зубы.

Пип довольно улыбнулся, пока она не видела, повернулся и подошёл к ней. Он посмотрел на девушку с высоты своего роста. Довольная ухмылка скользнула по его губам.

- Детка, тебе же никто не запрещает делать мне массаж..

Он слегка склонил к ней голову.

Вики сжала кулачки. «О, не злите меня, капитан!».

- Вот еще!! С какой это радости!!! Думаете, это всё, о чем я мечтаю - сделать вам массаж! У меня и посерьезней мечты есть, вообще-то, - нахмурилась Серас в напряжении.

Пип наклонился к самому её лицу.

-Да ну? Чего ты тогда так покраснела?... - он демонстративно отвернулся и снова прицелился в самую дальнюю мишень.

Буух!

Любое лишнее движение, и она врежет.

Буух!

Какие у неё, наверное, нежные руки..

Буух!

о...боже...

Буух! Буух! Буух!!

Виктория Серас злобно сопела, выпуская с силой воздух через нос - НЕ ВАШЕ ЭТО ДЕЛО, ПОЧЕМУ Я КРАСНЕЮ!!!!!! И хватит уже стрелять!!! Сколько уже можно, капитан! – вампирша так разозлилась, что точно готова была врезать кому-нибудь.

- Просто хочу расслабиться и всё, - сказал Пип. Правду.

- Да расслабляйтесь сколько угодно!!! Хоть все наши боезапасы изведите!! – вопила Виктория, бурно жестикулируя, - Вон! Видите там ящик патронов?! Всадите их все в эту несчастную мишень! - от бурных рукоплесканий у нее ненароком расстегнулась одна из пуговичек на груди, представив взору ее простой белый бюстгальтер.

- Да чего ты так нерв... - начал было Пип, оборачиваясь к ней и откладывая оружие. Картина перед его глазами ещё больше его "напрягла", потому что теперь он вообще не знал, как быть, ведь Серас ...

- Начинаешь раздеваться, девчушка?.., - сказал Пип, стоя напротив неё, оторопев, но не подавая виду.

Вики в недоумении и бешенстве уставилась на капитана.

- Что??!! У вас уже бред на нервной почве начался, Мсье Бернадотт! Не иначе как!!!

Складывая патроны и оружие в шкафчик, он не смог сдержаться.

- Только я думал, ты кружевное носишь..хехехе..

У Виктории от удивления глаза на лоб полезли, когда она опустила голову и посмотрела на свою грудь. Тихо взвизгнув, она резко развернулась к Бернадотту спиной и быстренько застегнула несчастную пуговицу, попутно проверяя, не расстегнуто ли у нее еще чего. Теперь она даже в глаза ему посмотреть стыдилась. Боже, капитан видел ее нижнее белье. Ничего хуже нельзя было придумать.

Пип неожиданно обнял её сзади, прижав её руки ей по бокам, чтобы не пыталась его ударить.

- Глупая..оставила бы так..посторонних нет.. – тихо сказал Пип. Она слышала его так близко, словно он звучал в самой её голове, как голос Хозяина. Он стоял, плотно к ней прижавшись, наслаждаясь, какой пышный у неё задок. И какая дивная грудь - он смотрит на неё как раз через плечо Виктории вниз.

- Что вы делаете, Капитан? Отпустите! Я не могу ходить расстегнутая! - пока он ее вот так обнимал, она всерьез задумалась о непонятного происхождения твердости, прижатой к ней в области ее зада.

Он довольно крепко её держал - слишком долго он терпел это «совратительство». Ему было плевать, что она прекрасно чувствует то, что прижато к её заду. Его вообще ничто никогда особо не смущало. Особенно в таких ситуациях.

- Ну, перестань..- улыбнулся он, - никуда идти и не надо.. Тебя тут никто не видит, можно и расстёгнутой..

У Пипа сильные руки, поэтому он удерживал её крепко. Его лохматая чёлка щекотала ей шею, ухо и щёчку, пока он говорил.

Виктория заёрзала в его объятьях, пытаясь высвободиться. Врезать капитану со сжатыми руками оказывается достаточно проблематично. Чем больше она изворачивалась, тем больше краснела, убеждаясь в своих догадках относительно непонятного объекта

- Тут меня ВЫ видите!!!! - Про себя Вики только и думала «О, боже, вот я вляпалась!» -Выпустите, говорю же! - ее голос сорвался на нервный писк. Она раньше слышала, как вопит Леди Интегра. Это слышал весь Хеллсинг. Она как-то пробовала повторить, но ничего не вышло. Выходит только мышинный писк. Для этого нужны годы тренировок.

Шампуни, кремы, духи - он так любил этот запах. Он осторожно прикоснулся губами к её белой шее, такой тоненькой и милой. Чем больше она ёрзала, тем сильнее задевала его, и это не могло не_ напрягать_ ещё сильнее. Он тяжело вздохнул. Серас Виктория уже впала в панику, поскольку далее такое безобразие продолжаться не могло. Она ничего не могла сделать.

- Да выпустите же меня, наконец, капитан! Совесть имейте! А! Не трогайте мою шею! - от его легких поцелуев ей стало щекотно, она захихикала. - Ну не. .. не надо! Ай!

- Серас, не ерзай, а то окажешься возле стенки..- издевательски сказал сквозь зубы Пип, он крепко, но осторожно прижимал её руки к её же бёдрам. От перспективы быть прижатой Пипом к стенке, Вики стало не по себе, она стала по стойке смирно, вообще перестав производить какие-либо телодвижения. Она просто вся малиновая. Если капитан прижмет ее к стене, она просто сгорит от смущения. Вики попыталась мирным способом разубедить его что-нибудь с ней делать:

- Капитан, послушайте, вот сейчас могут зайти Джек или Ден, а мы тут что? Ну, вы представьте, что будет..

И Пип ясно представил, что будет, если Джэк и Дэн ТОЖЕ придут.

- Он немного развернул свою руку, всё ещё держа Викторию, и, вытянув шею через её плечо, взглянул на часы.

- Детка, почти полтретьего, они сейчас другим делом заняты..

Он снова поцеловал её в шею. Мягкие тёплые губы в контрасте с его привычной небритостью. От этого Виктория начала таять, все ее мышцы стали расслабляться, и она уже не способна была оказывать никакого сопротивления. Она в блаженстве закрыла глаза и заплетающимся языком выдавила:

- Капитан,.. не надо,.. пожалуйста..

Почувствовав, как она расслабилась, Пип расслабился и сам. Он всё ещё её держал, но его руки так и норовили погладить её по бёдрам. Он продолжил целовать Серас.

Когда Пип обнимал и целовал ее, у Вики мутнело сознание. Она чувствовала себя так уютно в его руках. Только в его и ни в чьих других. Она бы сама с радостью расцеловала всю его шею, но дико его боялась и стеснялась. Чем он в себе увереннее, тем меньше оставалось у нее уверенности в себе.

Он почувствовал, что начал терять над собой и ситуацией контроль. Расслабленная Серас, которая уже и не сопротивлялась, более того - поддавалась, сводила Пипа с ума.

Чем больше она смущалась, тем больше ему хотелось её. Он слишком привык к этим смелым на всё готовым девицам, что они уже были не так интересны, хотя и забавляли своими выкрутасами.

Пип поцеловал Викторию ещё раз, ему хотелось исцеловать её всю. Он шагнул вперёд, так, что она оказалась-таки лицом к стенке. Теперь ей вообще никак было не извернуться.

Он плотнее прижался к Серас. Пип немедленно не прекратит заниматься тем, чем занимается сейчас, он рискует нарваться на озверевшую Викторию. Вики почувствовала, как в ее жилах закипела кровь. Ее трусики промокли, и, если, господи упаси, капитан об этом как-то прознает.. Она склонила свою голову набок, чтобы Пипу было удобнее ее целовать.

Бернадотт тяжело вздохнул, прикоснувшись к её груди. Пожалуй, не было такого «гуся», который не хотел бы прикоснуться к шикарной груди Серас Виктории.

Вики очнулась, как ото сна, она громко и пронзительно взвизгнула:

- Капитан!!

Пип повернул голову и приблизил её личико к себе. «Развизжится - перебудит всех». Он поцеловал её. Мягкие тёплые губы в контрасте с его привычной небритостью.

Целуя Серас, чтобы не вопила и расслабилась, он одной рукой расстегнул пуговичку её жакета. Одну. Вторую.. Другая же в это время сползла по ткани её короткой юбки к её краю вниз. Вики сквозь поцелуй попыталась что-то возразить, но вышло только «мм.ммм.м...мм!»

Капитан оторвался от её губ внезапно, совершив в воздухе какой-то стремительный пируэт вокруг своей оси, вмиг оказался возле приоткрытого шкафчика с оружием, с очень серьёзным, сосредоточенным видом он сделал вид, что складывает оружие в шкаф.

-Опять ругаетесь? - на ходу спросил Дэн, стаскивая с себя ленты патронов и ремешки с кобурой.

Слух Пипа никогда его не подводит.

Дэн отнёс ленты к дальнему шкафчику и лениво достал из кармана ключ. Серас Виктория так и застыла, стоя лицом к стене, вся помятая, красная, взлохмаченная, с расстегнутыми на груди пуговицами и бешенными ничего не понимающими глазами.

«Гусь» открыл шкафчик и уложил туда оружие, достал маленькое полотенце и протёр лицо.

- Конечно, как обычно..- довольно спокойно ответил Пип.

Вики только и смогла, что раскрыть рот в удивлении. Она быстренько застегнула пуговички своими маленькими пальчиками и одернула юбку, молясь всем богам, чтобы Дэн не обратил на нее особого внимания.

-Пошли, чего стоишь.., - сказал "гусь" и хлопнул Пипа по спине. Указав на Викторию он тихо добавил - А с ней чего?..

- Злится. - с напрягом сказал Пип очень тихо. И улыбнулся, мол, забыли. Они пошли к выходу, и, когда Дэн уже вышел, Пип обернулся и чмокнул в воздухе губами, изображая поцелуй вот так, на расстоянии.

- Пока малышка Хэллсинг! - привычно крикнул Дэн, он всегда так прощался с ней

О да, Вики злилась. Берандотт так по-хамски сложил на нее руки и вообще делал с ней, что ему заблагорассудится, а она ему даже врезать не смогла, потому что Дэн пришел. Черт! Черт! Ну хоть гусь не заподозрил ничего. Но в следующий раз пусть только попробует прикоснуться к ней. Теперь она знает его «наемнеческий» захват..


End file.
